El reinado de los muertos
by lcsalamandra
Summary: Tanto él como sus compañeros lo saben: Falta poco para que esas criaturas come carne hagan suya la ciudad. Eso no evita que tomé misiones desesperadas de rescate para personas importantes de Sabertooh. Ahora debera unir fuerzas con personas pertenecientes a su pasado mientras se generan dos preguntas a la búsqueda de sobrevivencia: ¿Qué es Necrorum? ¿Qué tiene que ver co Natsu?


**Fairy Tail y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Mashima. Escribo esto para fines de diversión y deleite de todos los lectores que se dan el tiempo de leer mis historias. ¡Que comience el fic!**

**La promesa fallida.**

Igneel abrió la puerta de su departamento con la mirada aun perdida después de haber visto sus exámenes médicos. Tras cruzar el marco de la entrada, no pudo evitar recordar como apenas en la mañana se marchaba de su hogar con un poco de impaciencia, esperando esos diagnósticos impresos que explicarían esos extraños síntomas que desde hace meses lo aquejaban.

El inicio de aquella devastadora noticia comenzaba en esa mañana lluviosa del un sábado cualquiera; Igneel llegaba al trabajo puntualmente, saludo a sus compañeros del trabajo con su estricta peculiaridad, y al llegar a su casillero asignado donde guardaba su equipo, se quedó en blanco. Desde ese momento supo que ando andaba mal con él pues había olvidado la combinación de su casillero, la misma que siempre había guardado celosamente en su mente por mas de diez años. Trató de convencerse a si mismo de que esa ligera amnesia numérica había sido provocado por tanto estrés laboral, para su mala fortuna, estaba equivocado.

Días después de ese pequeño incidente, se encontró delante de un centro comercial sin poder recordar el porque se encontraba ahí. Otra mañana entabló una agradable plática con su esposa, sin importarle que ella estuviera muerta desde hace ocho años. Olvidaba por completo el significado de las palabras, y se le hacia difícil recordar todos los protocolos de seguridad en su trabajo. Su momento crítico pasó después de un día de trabajo, era ya de noche cuando su único hijo se levantó de su cama por un vaso de leche, Igneel se encontraba en la barra de la cocina formulando un reporte acerca de su última misión. Entonces vio como un pequeño de mechones rosados atravesaba la cocina, abría el refrigerador, sacaba y tomaba leche directamente del envase. El señor Dragneel casi estuvo a punto de reprender a su hijo por no haberse servido en un vaso, pero él había echo lo mismo al haber llegado, así que decidió pasar por alto ese comportamiento, solo por esa noche. Volviendo a recuperar el interés por escribir las memorias de ese día, bajo la cabeza para seguir plasmando su informe en aquellas hojas. Solo escribió un par de palabras antes de sentir como algo, mejor dicho alguien, le jalaba la camisa. Volteó hacia el lado derecho para encontrarse con la mirada medio dormida de su pequeño.

—Acompáñame a mi cuarto—dijo tras dar un gran bostezo.

Igneel ignoró aquella petición. Conocía que su hijo le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, por esa razón le daba miedo atravesar ese pasillo sin iluminación que llevaba a su habitación. Pero, si pudo recorrerlo para beber un poco de leche, podía volver a hacerlo para llegar a su cama. Pasaron cinco minutos en los que Igneel siguió escribiendo mientras era observado por el pequeño; eso lo hacia sentir incomodo. Tras formular un párrafo completo, cerró su computadora portátil de un golpe desesperado por la silenciosa observación del niño.

— ¡Bien, te acompaño!—exclamó en tono bajo para no llamar la atención de los vecinos. No quería que se hicieran a la idea de que le gritaba al pequeño.

La respuesta del menor no fue de sorpresa ni tampoco de susto. Él reacciono simplemente con una gran sonrisa en la cual mostro su blanca dentadura. Igneel ignoraba el como responder a esa gran sonrisa, por lo que solo se levantó de su asiento, disponiéndose a hacerle compañía a su hijo al trascurso de su cuarto. Justo al momento de colocar su pie izquierdo por delante del derecho, sintió como una pequeña mano tomaba la suya. Giró su mirada para observar como el pequeño lo tenía sujeto de su extremidad. Esa acción lo tomó desprevenido. En todos los años que había vivido con su hijo, eran contadas las veces en que ellos habían tenido un acto tan cercano a la paternidad. Igneel se puso nervioso, por lo que hizo caminar al niño mas rápido para ponerle final a esa acción paternal repleta de incomodidad, al menos por su parte.

Llegaron a la habitación donde su hijo reposaba, las paredes estaban pintadas de azul desde ese instante en el que el sexo del pequeño había quedado claro. Del lado izquierdo se un pequeño armario y del lado contrario se encontraba un juguetero echo de madera cuyo contenido era muchas figuras de felpa. La cama del niño estaba ligeramente desordenada, y al lado de esta, se encontraba una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba con escasez aquella profunda oscuridad nocturna. El pequeño soltó la mano de su padre, recostándose y cubriéndose el cuerpo con aquellas características sabanas azules que tenia un gato como estampado.

—Buenas noches, padre—dijo, acomodando su almohada.

Igneel se rascó la nuca. Ese tipo de afectó le seguía incomodando. Apartó la mirada de su hijo, tratando de pensar en algo que rompiera ese cursi momento.

—Sabes…deberías superar ese ridículo miedo a la oscuridad. Creo que ya estas un poco grande para usar esa lámpara.

Observó como su hijo simplemente asentía y giraba su cuerpo para encontrar una posición adecuada para dormir. Por un instante, Igneel se sintió como ese ogro amargado que aparecía en ese cuento que le leía al pequeño cuando estaba aun en el vientre de su madre. Se frotó la sien con las dos manos; al menos podía devolverle las palabras a su hijo para que esa culpabilidad desapareciera.

—Buenas noches…—Su mente se volvió a quedar en blanco, incapaz de recordar el nombre de su hijo. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo invadió en ese momento, tanto que tuvo que hincarse en el piso por esa sensación. Se reincorporó con una gran desesperación que creyó haber olvidado a través del tiempo— ¿Cuál? ¿Cómo…cómo te llamas?—El pequeño no respondía debido a los asustado que estaba por lo que le sucedía a su padre— ¡Dime tu nombre!—gritó en su desesperación.

—S-soy t-tu hijo—tartamudeó con miedo—, Natsu.

Esa misma noche, Igneel llamó a Polyuska, su medico personal. En su interior, sentía como un mal crecía dentro de él, y lo iba acabando lentamente.

Igneel dio un par de vueltas alrededor de la sala, releyendo todo el informe acerca de su enfermedad, poniendo especial atención a aquellas letras rojas finales que se encontraban indicando la palabra: "Terminal". Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones rememorando cada palabra de lo que le había dicho Polyuska. Según había entendido de aquel lenguaje de una mujer que se pasó toda una vida estudiando la medicina, aquella enfermedad borraría todos sus recuerdos al igual que un virus lo haría con un ordenador, después de eso, provocaría que sus funciones básicas también quedaran en el pasado, hasta llegar el punto en que solo seria un cascaron vacio que solo supiera respirar mientras esperaría que llegara la muerte.

Un escalofrió sacudió su espina dorsal al imaginarse en ese estado tan deplorable. Arrugó el reporte y lo aventó a una de las esquinas de la casa, pensando que con esa acción tal vez acabaría con el mal que lo aquejaba. Se sintió tan patético de creer que esa acción podría curarlo, es especial por que el no era un hombre tan incrédulo. Bajó la cabeza, suspirando cansado, para cuando la levantó, se encontraba sentado en su habitación, a un lado de su cama. Se reincorporo de golpe por el miedo al no recordar el momento en que había llegado ahí. Corrió hacia el baño, mojo sus manos y se tallo la cara con ellas en una clara señal de desesperación para tratar de recuperar lo que le quedaba de cordura.

Regreso a su habitación, notando en la pequeño cajonero, como una pequeña luz roja parpadeaba en señal de que tenia un mensaje de voz que no había sido leído. Simplemente no se sentía de humor para escuchar la grabación de sus compañeros que le cuestionarían acerca de cómo había salido esos diagnósticos de salud. Descolgó el teléfono para que la línea sonara ocupada y así no ser interrumpido lo que le quedaba del día, se quitó con cansancio aquel traje negro que traía puesto, desasiéndose con un poco de alegría de aquella corbata que tanto le había picado el cuello; se dejó caer en su cama.

Simplemente quiso que ese día acabara para darle paso a otro que no diera comienzo con un hecho tan amargarte para él. Mientras observaba el techo no pudo evitar pensar en su no tan placentera vida, todos sus fracasos, todos sus logros, y en especial en su esposa. Su amada solo tenía que esperara un par de meses para estar a su lado. Su pecho sufrió una fuerte presión, pero supo que eso solo tenia que ver con aquella promesa que le había echo a ella: "Siempre cuidar a Natsu".

—Natsu—murmuró, al saber que en pocos meses se rompería esa promesa.

Se levantó de golpe de su cama. Esa maldito trabajo le había echo olvidar lo importante que era Natsu para él. No permitiría que su pequeño malgastara años de su vida cuidándolo, eso seria horrible, especialmente por que se consideraba del tipo de personas que odiaba depender de otros. Y en esas condiciones de no recordar lo que hacia, podrían ser aprovechadas por "ellos" para hacer que revelara oscuros secretos que guardaba en lo mas profundo de su mente como ultima voluntad de su esposa.

De unos de los cajones, sacó un álbum de fotos. Tardó media hora en ver todo su contenido, recordando como había conocido a su esposa, varias fiestas familiares a las que asistieron, y el día de su boda. Ella se veía tan radiante en esas fotografías, en especial por que en ese entonces tenia dos meses de embarazada. En ese entonces todo iba bien, ambos se amaban, eran los más sobresalientes en su área, asegurando su futuro en la compañía más poderosa de todo Fiore: Sabertooh; pero nada de eso se comparaba con la felicidad de tener su primer hijo. Llegó un momento en que las hojas del álbum estaban en blanco. Igneel supo que esa parte faltante de fotos se debía al terminar su felicidad. En esa parte debían ir la primera foto de Natsu como recién nacido, así como sus posteriores cumpleaños y todos esos momentos gratos que debieron haber compartido ellos tres. Fue en ese instante que el señor Dragneel se arrepintió de refugiarse en el trabajo tras la muerte de su esposa, y de no prestarle la suficiente atención al pequeño. Cerró el álbum de golpe pues estaba cansado de ser torturado por aquellos recuerdos que nunca sucedieron.

Solo le tomó un momento para tomar esa difícil decisión: Se llevaría los secretos a la tumba igual que su esposa, todo por el bien de su pequeño.

De su armario saco una cámara de video, la cual sostuvo con un tripie por delante de su cama para que él saliera en toma completa. Presionó el botón de "grabar", se sentó en el borde del colchón y comenzó a hablar.

—Hola Gildartz—sonrió ampliamente, cosa que el creía haber olvidado desde el colegio—. Tal vez pienses que soy un cobarde por hacer esto y creo que tendrás razón—sonrió melancólico—. Mi estúpido padre siempre me enseño a tomar responsabilidades, pero creo que ya no podre encargarme de la más importante: Natsu —. Sus ojos comenzaron a temblar pues varios sentimientos oprimieron su pecho hasta el punto de derramas unas cuantas lágrimas. Tardó un par de segundos en recomponer la compostura—. ¿Has oído del proyecto: Salamander?

* * *

A primera hora de la mañana de lo que prometía ser un día sofocantemente caluroso de pleno verano, Igneel Dragneel se levantó antes de su hora de costumbre para prepararle por primera vez el desayuno a su hijo. Después de cinco intentos de quemar por completo esos alimentos, de tener varias cortaduras en sus dedos por el torpe movimiento de sus manos, y de casi incendiar la cocina entera dos veces, Igneel podía ver que lo que había preparado se veía comestible. Se dirigió apresurado a la habitación de su pequeño con un sentimiento de inutilidad al enterarse que no tenía tanta experiencia en la cocina por haberle comprado tanto desayuno preparado desde que Natsu había ingresado a la institución educativa.

—Realmente soy un horrible padre—murmuró para si mismo.

Golpeó sus mejillas con las palmas de sus manos para despabilarse y cambiar esa mueca de tristeza que se le había formado al enterarse de su mal tarea como padre. Abrió lentamente la puerta, quedándose en blanco a la mitad de la apertura, no por su enfermedad sino más bien porque en todo este tiempo nunca había despertado a su hijo.

Su hogar se regia con estrictas reglas que le había enseñado a su hijo desde pequeño en una clara señal de ausencia femenina. Natsu fue literalmente entrenado para ser levantarse, lavarse los dientes, ir a la escuela, todo por si mismo. Igneel golpeó su cabeza con la puerta al volver a sentirse un maldito. Su hijo apenas tenia cinco años, y él lo trataba como si fuera un simple soldado a su disposición. Un sabor amargo apareció en su garganta. ¿Acaso siempre había sido tan mal padre? Rebuscó en sus pensamientos al menos un momento en que ellos dos hubieran compartido un momento de padre e hijo. Recordando como desde recién nacido lo dejaba a cargo de niñeras mientras pasaba su tiempo en sus investigaciones. Como en todos sus cumpleaños ni siquiera le había regalado una tarjeta de cumpleaños. Siguió siendo torturado por sus responsabilidades como padre hasta recordar aquella noche donde lo había acompañado a su habitación y le dio las buenas noches, irónicamente el momento en que descubrió todo que todo empeoraba para él. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de que ese fuera el recuerdo que estaba buscando, decidió no darle importancia pues solo por esa única mañana, crearía felices recuerdos con su pequeño.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara al saber que esa culpa podría ser extinguida con las acciones que estaba a punto de hacer. Siendo remplazada después por una de tristeza al recordar lo que haría después. Absortó del mundo real, no notó que Natsu desde hace tiempo había despertado y observaba a su padre con curiosidad pues no entendía porque estaba semi oculto detrás de la puerta.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo, padre?—preguntó con inocencia mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Igneel salto de sorpresa como si fuera un gato a quien le habían pisado la cola, causando que su hijo soltara una carcajada al ver a su padre reaccionar de esa manera tan caricaturesca. Uno de los momentos mas vergonzosos del señor Dragneel sirvió para hacer reír a su hijo, y aunque había servido para romper esa barrera de duda, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por sentirse tan avergonzado.

—Sólo venia a despertarte—desvió la mirada pues no sabia si debía verlo directamente a él o no—. El desayuno esta listo—dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Encontrándose en el pasillo no pudo bajar la cara totalmente decepcionado al saber que había sido tan frío como siempre. Sacudió la cabeza y se animó a si mismo pues por primera vez lo había echo reír. Intuyó también que si seguía con esa actitud, el resto de la mañana seguirá siendo incomoda para él, así que con un gran chasquido de dedos alabó la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir, y a la vez atendería el otro asunto que tanto le molestaba.

Llegó el momento en que Natsu se sentó para tomar el primero de los alimentos del día, encontrándose con el desagradable olor a comida quemada que provenía desde la cocina, casi ocasionando que su estomagó se contrajera en un claro intento por vomitar la comida que aun no había sido ingerida. Buscó con la mirada a su padre pues se había esfumado desde que estuvo en su habitación. Su pequeño estomago rugió en una clara señal de que su cuerpo necesitaba ya los alimentos, por lo que decidió comenzar a desayunar, hasta que vio con detalle la comida que estaba en su plato. Algunos granos del arroz parecían crudos, y el resto de ellos estaban con un color grisáceo en una señal de que se habían quemado. El huevo, combinado con las verduras tenían un buen color, emitía un olor y un extraño líquido amarillo que no pudo distinguir.

A pesar de escuchar esa voz conocida como conciencia que le dictaba que no ingiriera eso, Natsu agradeció por la comida, tomando un poco de todo con un tenedor. Aquella comida entró en contacto con su sentido del gusto, paso por su garganta hasta llegar a su estomago, y un segundo después el bocado fue expulsado de su cuerpo mediante el vomito.

Para cuando Igneel al fin encontró su cámara, la cual estaba oculta en lo más profundo de su armario totalmente empolvado, notó como su hijo estaba arrodillado en el suelo expulsando restos de saliva por todo el piso. Corrió totalmente aterrado hacia su hijo.

— ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!—Igneel comenzó a generarse ideas acerca de los efectos secundarios de aquel secreto que tanto guardaba.

—La comida sabe horrible—comentó aun sintiendo ese sentimiento de vomitar.

No entendió el sentimiento en ese entonces, pero la respuesta de Igneel sorprendió a su hijo, ya que una estruendosa carcajada resonó en toda la casa. Esa expresión de alegría culminó hasta que a Igneel le doliera el abdomen.

—Lo siento—se limpió las lagrimas de alegría—. Es mi primera vez cocinando; no es necesario que te lo comas.

—Pero—respondió el pequeño abajando la mirada—, nunca haces el desayuno para mí ¡Así que quiero comérmelo sin importar que mal sepa!—su voz y mirada reflejaban entusiasmo.

Ni en un millón de años, Igneel se espero recibir esa respuesta tan noble de su hijo; su corazón comenzó a agitarse ¿Eso significaba que estaba progresando la relación entre ambos? Llevado por la emoción del momento, estrujó a su hijo en un abrazo. Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a llorar.

En ese entonces, Natsu creyó que estaba en un sueño. Siempre había anhelado que su padre le demostrara alguna pizca de amor y ahora eso estaba ocurriendo. Cerró los ojos deseando que ese abrazo nunca acabara, hasta que sintió como una de las lágrimas de su padre se deslizaban en su cuello.

— ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Te duele algo?—con sus pequeñas manos, levantó la cara de su padre, viéndose ambos directamente a los ojos.

—Perdóname por todo, hijo—recargó su frente con la de él —. A partir de ahora todo va a estar bien.

—No quiero que estés triste—. Natsu hundió su cara en el pecho de su padre para ocultar su llanto—. Así que puedes confiar en mí, tal vez pueda hacer algo para animarte.

Igneel abrió los ojos por completo al escuchar eso. Su pecho fue inundado con una sensación cálida casi igual a la que sentía cada vez que estaba con su esposa. Acarició los rebeldes cabellos del pequeño para reconfortarlo; observó la cámara que aun sostenía.

—Creo que si puedes hacer algo por mi—habló con suavidad.

* * *

Él jamás creyó que los momentos felices duraran para siempre, y no necesito que Natsu se marchara a la escuela después de ese afectuoso encuentro para saberlo. La sensación de la incomodidad sintió al pararse en la entrada de la casa para despedir a su hijo; tuvo la necesidad de acompañarlo a la escuela, lo que sin duda hubiera sido más doloroso para él.

Lo que quedó de la mañana lo ocupo para concluir los asuntos con los cuales había lidiado desde el día en que se dio cuenta de su degenerativo mal. Dejó los respectivos legales en uno de los sillones, junto con la cámara fotográfica y la de video. Dio un último paseo dentro de toda la case, recordando los viejos tiempos en que él y su amada pasaron juntos en ella. Un poco de miedo sintió al pensar que no estaría junto a Natsu el día de su graduación, su boda, el nacimiento de sus nietos; si eso llegara a pasar.

—Perdóname querida, tendré que encomendarle a alguien más nuestra promesa.

Tomó el teléfono, marcando esa molesta combinación numérica del celular de su amigo Gildartz. La línea timbró ocho veces antes que la monótona voz de su amigo respondiera.

—Apuesto que el trabajo es jodidamente aburrido sin mí—habló Igneel antes de que su amigo emitiera una palabra.

La primera impresión de Gildartz al escuchar la voz tan relajada de su amigo fue de alivio, pues llevaba días ausentándose en el trabajo; su cargo era bastante importante para tomárselo a la ligera.

— ¿Dónde demonios te has metido?—preguntó con preocupación—Todos estamos preocupados por ti.

Igneel ya esperaba esa reprenda de su amigo, y es que él tenia razón. Desde que recibió los exámenes clínicos se había aislado del mundo exterior arreglando los asuntos que dejaría pendientes.

—Siempre te has preocupado por mi, gracias Gildartz.

Mientras que otros agradecerían ese comentario, para Clive no fue así. Le pareció preocupante que su amigo fuera tan directo con él, algo que era raro ya que ambos no eran tan sentimentalistas.

— ¿Sucede algo?—su instinto de alarma se disparo dentro de su cabeza. Sabía que algo malo pasaría.

—Mi casa estará abierta, sobre el sillón he dejado los papeles que solucionaran todo de forma legal. He dejado algunas fotos en la memoria de la cámara ¿Podrías imprimirlas y pegarlas en el álbum que esta a un lado?

Algo definitivamente no estaba bien. Gildartz pensó que la llamada de Igneel era de despedida. Reaccionó de forma rápida, saliendo de su trabajo a toda prisa dejando a todas las personas que trabajan para él con cierta incertidumbre.

—No se lo que esta pasando—habló con agitación. Llegó a su auto, entro en él y lo encendió—. Pero llegare a tu casa en treinta minutos.

Sin embargo, todo su cuerpo se heló al escuchar las palabras de su amigo antes de que él cortara la comunicación.

—Deje también un video exclusivo para ti que te explicara todo a detalle. Gracias amigo. Adiós.

Igneel se dirigió sin prisa hacia uno de los cajones con llave del armario de su habitación, y sacó un revolver calibre treinta y ocho con cañón recortado, curiosamente ese había sido el regalo que Gildartz le había dado al enterarse que su hijo iba a ser varón, un obsequio muy bizarro desde su punto de vista. Con la pistola en mano, sacó cinco de las seis balas que después metió en sus bolsillos. Apuntó el cañón a un lado de la cabeza, sintiéndose completamente convencido de todo eso era para proteger a su hijo.

—Pronto estaré contigo, querida.

Con un solo movimiento, jaló del gatillo. Las paredes y objetos que estaban cerca de él se tiñeron con el color de sus sesos.

Para cuando Gildartz pudo llegar a la casa, salió rápidamente de su coche sin importarle apagarlo o estacionarlo de manera correcta. Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe, viendo las cosas a las que se refirió Igneel al momento de cruzar corriendo la sala. Quedó completamente en shock al ver la escena tan bizarra que estaba delante de él. Gritó lleno de dolor y frustración, se acercó a Igneel en un inútil intento por reanimarlo.

— ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Por favor, no te mueras! ¡Tu hijo te necesita!—Fueron las frases que el exclamaba.

Al momento en que se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde, se encontró sentado en una de las esquinas, aun llorando la muerte de su amigo.

**¡Lectores! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este nuevo proyecto que traía en mente desde hace un año, pero que hasta apenas publiqué debido a que no tenía la idea muy clara. **

**Y es que una de las cosas que me fascinan son los zombis. Tras leer varios fics en español de Fairy tail (me da pereza leer en inglés), descubrí que algunos ya no se continuaron; así que me dije:**

— **¡Todos hacen un fic de zombis de Fairy tail, yo también quiero ser popular!**

**Así fue como nació la idea, por supuesto que tuve que romperme la cabeza para formular la historia que acababan de leer. ¡Aclaro que esto no será un Harem!, pues quiero evitar futuras confusiones o peticiones de lectores. **

**Sin más, se despide su humilde escritor, Lcsalamandra…No sin antes dar una lectura ¿post-fic?, y desearles unas felices fiestas.**

Al día siguiente de que los medios policiacos aclararan su investigación y llegaran a la conclusión de que aquella muerte en verdad era un suicidio, Igneel recibió una sencilla ceremonia, celebrada en la casa de Clive, donde solo asistieron algunas de las personas más cercanas a él, para después ser sepultado esa misma tarde. Esa noche por mera coincidencia ocurrió un extraño fenómeno climatológico que hizo descender drásticamente la temperatura, provocando que Gildartz resintiera todo ese frio al estar solo en su habitación. Su cuerpo se retorció con contracciones musculares en busca de ganar más calor, pero al estar cansado de que hasta sus dientes temblaran, decidió bajar al mini bar en busca de alguna bebida que pudiera adelantar el proceso

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación y camino en cunclillas en dirección a las escaleras, notando que la entrada del cuarto de su hija estaba ligeramente abierta. Su pequeña siempre dormía con la puerta abierta, por lo que al notar ese pequeño detalle en medio de la noche, decidió indagar un poco. Asomó la mirada por la abertura; en la pequeña cama se encontraba tres personas: Cana dormía del lado izquierdo con una de sus piernas extendidas por fuera del colchón, su madre situada del lado contrario aun tenia ligeros rastros de maquillaje en su rostro que se iban diluyendo con el pequeño hilo de saliva que le escurría, mientras que Natsu dormía en medio de ellas dos siendo rodeado por los brazos de sus compañeras de cuarto. Ver las lágrimas secas del pequeño, que aun se notaban en sus mejillas le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta.

—Pobre pequeño—susurró, después cerró las puertas, y siguió caminando para aclarar sus pensamientos.

Él agobio lo invadió al pensar en todas las dificultades que tendría que pasar el pequeño Dragneel, a tal punto que por un instante culpó a Igneel por tomar tan egoísta decisión. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la planta principal, a escasos metros de las botellas cuyo contenido era ese dulce néctar; ahora estaba dispuesto a beber un poco más para olvidar solo por una noche, ese horrible recuerdo del suicidio de su amigo. Llegó a la barra hecha de madera, tomó del estante una botella sin importarle el grado de alcohol que contenía, y se la llevo a la boca haciendo referencia a un viejo dicho que compartía con sus amigos en las noches de hombres: "No hay nada mejor como tomarlo directo del embase"

Estaba tan concentrado en consumir aquella botella y empezara sentir sus efectos embriagantes, que no se percató del hombre de avanzada edad que media hora atrás, había ingresado a su casa sin autorización.

—Tómatelo con calma—aconsejó.

Gildartz casi se ahoga al escuchar esa voz tan familiar. Tras escupir aquel trago con por la boca y sus fosas nasales, apretó el interruptor de luz, solo para descubrir como un de los hombres mas poderosos de Fiore estaba sentado en su sala.

— ¿Makarov?—dijo, mientras se limpiaba la boca con su camiseta— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Makarov Dreyar tenia una curiosa apariencia que reflejaba exactamente su nivel social: De baja estatura, un bigote del mismo color del escaso cabellos de su cabeza, y una edad tan avanzada que hacia dudar a cualquiera que le preguntara cuantos años tenia cada vez que llegaba su aniversario de vida. Guiado por su instinto de liderazgo, desde su juventud había forjado la compañía que dominaba en el mercado actualmente: Sabertooh, por lo que para algunos era un hombre para temer.

—Vengo a hablarte de acerca de un asunto que debe mantenerse en secreto—contestó, acercándose al mini bar.

Clive se levantó de su asiento, dejó la botella encima de la barra, y se agachó para abrir el cajón en el cual guardaba los vasos de vidrios. Llenó un par de vasos hasta la mitad, colocando uno justamente en el asiento izquierdo para después comentar:

—Supongo que será una noche bastante larga.

Treinta minutos pasaron, en los cuales ambos consumieron una botella. Gildartz de inmediato sacó otra, bastante incomodado con la actitud en la que se había presentado su jefe. En las escasas veces que ellos dos habían bebido juntos, Makarov siempre lucia bastante alegre, llegando al punto de bromear entre ellos, olvidándose completamente de la relación: Jefe-empleado. Pero ahora el señor Dreyar lucia con la mirada bastante cansada, como si esa larga vida que había tenido le estuviera atormentando a cada minuto. Por supuesto que tampoco esperaba oír un comentario gracioso, pues la esposa de Igneel era lo suficiente cercana a Makarov para que este le acogiera un poco de cariño a Dragneel. No le hacia falta dudar acerca de si el suicidio de Igneel le había afectado.

—Supe que te divorcias—comentó Makarov. Al estar sirviendo la otra ronda de bebidas, Gildartz derramó un poco de alcohol tras escucharlo. El anciano sonrió con amargura— Es bastante triste.

—No lo es. Me lo tengo merecido por todas esas infidelidades. — Llevó el vaso a su boca, sintió el frío vidrio hacer contacto con sus labios, y antes de tomar el trago comentó: —Desearía que en estos momentos, ella estuviera durmiendo aquí por que me ama, no por la muerte de mi mejor amigo. Pero tampoco quiero hacerme la victima, cuando el único responsable de esta ruptura, soy yo.

En ese momento deseó tener una maquina que le ayudara a regresar al pasado para evitar todas esas infidelidades, pero al momento supo que eso no evitaría lo inevitable. Él era bastante libertino para ser de una sola mujer, creyó que la idea del matrimonio podría cambiarlo, pero eso no sucedió y ahora se enfrentaría a la nueva etapa de su vida como padre soltero.

—No has entrado en mi casa a mitad de la noche para darme consejos de matrimonio ¿Verdad?—no quería seguir con mas rodeos—. ¿Qué hace al hombre más poderoso de Fiore visitándome después del funeral de mi amigo?

Makarov soltó un suspiro, esperaba que ambos estuvieran un poco más briagos para poder hablar con mayor facilidad.

—Me he enterado que Igneel te llamó antes de quitarse la vida—lo miró directo a los ojos—. ¿Te mencionó algo fuera de lo común?

—Pierdes el tiempo, viejo. Igneel solo se…—Gildartz recordó ese instante en el que su amigo mencionaba un video exclusivo para él.

Makarov pudo ver a través de sus ojos, como Clive ocultaba algo.

—Ya veo— cerró los ojos un momento—. Si no me equivoco, Igneel te ha dejado la custodia de su hijo—. Dirigió su vista hacia arriba, donde suponía que se encontraba el cuarto de Cana—. A falta de una figura femenina en casa, le vendría muy bien un hermano menor.

— ¿Cómo sabes que Igneel me ha dejado a cargo del pequeño?

Makarov se paró dejando intacto el trago que apenas le acababan de servir, camino hasta la sala, tomó su afelpado abrigo, y miró en dirección a Gildarts.

—Cuando llegues a mi edad, conocerás tan bien a las personas que sabrás lo que harán antes de que lo hagan—detuvo sus pasos en la puerta; antes de abrirla habló un consejo junto con una advertencia—Lo que te haya dejado Igneel…Deberías conocer ese secreto lo mas antes posible. Por que cuando llegue el momento, pienso hacer que Natsu se una a Sabertooh.


End file.
